Natural (Imagine Dragons song)
| format = * Digital download * streaming | genre = | length = | label = * Kidinakorner * Interscope | writer = * Mattias Larsson * Dan Reynolds * Ben McKee * Justin Drew Tranter * Daniel Platzman * Wayne Sermon * Robin Fredriksson | producer = Mattman & Robin | prev_title = Born to Be Yours | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = Zero | next_year = 2018 | misc = }} }} "Natural" is a song by American band Imagine Dragons, whose members co-wrote the song with Justin Tranter and their producers Mattman & Robin. It was released by Kidinakorner and Interscope Records on July 17, 2018, serving as the lead single from the band's fourth studio album Origins (2018), as well as the seasonal anthem of the 2018 ESPN College Football. It became their fifth number one song on the US Hot Rock Songs chart. Background Lead singer Dan Reynolds noted that "Natural" is about "finding yourself and being willing and able to stand up to whatever adversity comes your way". He said in a press release announcing the song: "Living in a dog-eat-dog world can bring out the worst in you, and sometimes, the best. It would be a lie to tell you I haven't become somewhat skeptical about some things in the last decade of my life. However, I believe that when you truly learn to love yourself, the judging eyes and hateful words become meaningless." The song was chosen by ESPN as the anthem of the 2018 College Football season. It is the second time that an Imagine Dragons song was chosen, the first being "Roots" in 2015. "'Natural' embodies the energy, spirit and drama of each team's journey to the College Football Playoff, and that is why it was chosen as this year's anthem," said Emeka Ofodile, ESPN vice president of sports marketing. It is also part of the soundtrack for EA Sports' NHL 19. Composition "Natural" features a "mix of explosive drums and inspiring lyrics", with "stadium-rocking instrumentation" over the chorus. Critical reception Markos Papadatos of Digital Journal regarded "Natural" as a "well-crafted and well-produced song", writing that "Reynolds' voice is impressive, raw and powerful", and that the song "garners two thumbs up". Sam Tornow of Billboard described the song as "ferocious" and "smash-mouth". Mike Wass of Idolator named the song a "radio-ready anthem", expecting it to be "another smash" following the success of the band's third studio album Evolve (2017). Tiana Timmerberg of Radio.com called the song "energetic and inspiring", deeming it "a feel-good jam with positive and empowering lyrics". Music video A music video for the song was released on August 24, 2018. It depicts frontman Dan Reynolds as the apparent owner of a spooky house including shots of a woman in a bathtub, the same woman being pursued by other inhabitants of the house and an abnormally tall man resembling Slenderman, a supposed funeral for the woman, Wayne Sermon, Ben McKee and Daniel Platzman fading into dust, Reynolds digging a grave and burying the woman alive, and other shots of the house and its inhabitants, along with a clip of a lion mauling a zebra. Live performances On July 19, 2018, Imagine Dragons made a live television debut of the single on Jimmy Kimmel Live!. The performance featured a guitar solo by lead guitarist Wayne Sermon that expanded on the studio recording. Personnel Credits adapted from Tidal. * Mattman & Robin – production, engineering 21 * Serban Ghenea – mixing Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Release history References External links * * Category:2018 singles Category:2018 songs Category:Imagine Dragons songs Category:Song recordings produced by Mattman & Robin Category:Songs written by Ben McKee Category:Songs written by Dan Reynolds (musician) Category:Songs written by Daniel Platzman Category:Songs written by Justin Tranter Category:Songs written by Mattias Larsson Category:Songs written by Robin Fredriksson Category:Songs written by Wayne Sermon Category:Billboard Alternative Songs number-one singles